


Who are you talking about?

by Immigrant_writer



Category: Naruto
Genre: Confused Sasuke, Denial, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:09:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29788311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immigrant_writer/pseuds/Immigrant_writer
Summary: Sasuke always tries to bury how he feels, but what if he wasn't very good at it?
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 13





	Who are you talking about?

“You woke me up? To talk about bonds?” Sasuke asked.  
Sai knew he was losing the Uchiha, but he pressed on. “Your friends miss you. Ugly won’t tolerate any insults to you, despite your crimes.”  
Sasuke paused. “Who?”  
“Ugly.” Sai said.  
“Who are you talking about?”  
Sai was confused. “My teammate.”  
Sasuke blinked. “On your team?”  
“Yes, she is on team 7.”  
Sasuke blinked. “They got another new teammate?”  
“No,” Sai said.  
“But there’s an ugly girl on the team.”  
“Yes.”  
Sasuke considered everything he was told. He still drew a blank. “Who?”  
Sai blinked. “Sakura.”  
Sasuke got up from his laying position and looked at the pale ninja incredulously. “Did you call Sakura ugly?”  
Sai raised an eyebrow. “Why do you care?” He asked.  
Sasuke stared at Sai.

////

The base shook nearly knocking Naruto off his feet. “What the?” He asked. “Was that an explosion?”


End file.
